una gran sorpresa inesperada
by melcullenswan
Summary: te imaginas que cuando recien encuentras tu mitad ella se despide por una emfermedad pero la volveras a ver o encontrar? mal resumen


UNA GRAN SORPRESA INESPERADA

Bella POV

Estaba en la cama deshecha llorando, otra vez, otra vez se había vuelto una reproducir, estoy harta no se que hacer, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando si tu no estas aqui conmigo pero no es justo. Todo este tiempo pensando en ti desde que te lo dije, Dios comonTE AMO.

FLASHBACK (5 meses antes)

BELLS: hola wappo

Edward: Peque Ola, tengo noticias

Llevaba 1 año y medio chateando con un chico que se llamaba Edward yo vivia en España y en el de Nueva York y me habia totalmente enamorada de el, Dios era tan tierno y con el que era tan fácil hablar me podia pasar horas con el y no aburrirme. Me le habia encontrado en un chat en 3D.

BELLS: bueno cuentame loco Cual es la noticia

Edward: voy a ir a España. Mi padre tiene que ir a una convencion al Hospital Virgen de la Salud y esta muy muy de cera de donde vives no??

BELLS: .....

Edward: bells

Edward: bells que te pasa?? Mira si no quieres no quieres dimelo y no voy

BELLS: no no no es eso, es la sorpresa

Edward: okis peque sabes que te kero mucho verdad???

BELLS si y yo a ti muxo

Dios, debo decirselo se Va a dar cuenta espero que Pueda perdonarme Sino ...

.. estuvimos hablando Durante unas dos horas y

Edward: cintas de las que te pasa estas rara te encuentras bien??

BELLS: si solo es ed Cuando venga que tengo que contarte algo

Espero que puedas perdonarme

BELLS: cuando vienes aquí

Edward: La verdad esque cojemos mañana llegaremos y el avion pasadao mañana sobre las 10 de la mañana

BELLS: En que te hotel te registraras??

EDUARDO: en el Hilton

BELLS: escucha toma mi n es el ....... y Cuando estes en el hotel y hayas descansado y me avisas si quedamos???

Edward: peque claro

BELLS: oye nano tengo k irme y mañana podre conectarme año llamame te quiero

Edward: ok ok adios peque tekiero

campanas dejo la conversacion

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Bueno me llamo ISABELLA MARIE SWAN tengo 19 años y llevo 3 años con cáncer de hígado primero, despues de curarmelo de estómago y mas tarde de riñón. Si estoy jodida Hasta el fondo parece que me iba reuperando pero despues de la conversacion con Edward Tuvieron que ingresarme Porque tuve una Recaida muy fuerte y casi me quedo en el sitio pero lo peor Fue Cuando me desperté 1 semana despues y me encontre con un ángel Ojos de mirada triste y Esmeraldas.

FLASHBACK

Abri los ojos y la luz me molestaba, senti algo en la mano y GIRE Cuando la cabeza me quede repiracion pecado, a mi lado habia un ángel de pelo cobrizo de rastros y afilado, con labio pero rellenos finos, perfectos para besar, y con unos Ojos que te mostraba su alma, pero algo no andaba bien ¿Porque este ángel Estaba sufriendo, ojeras Porque tenia y que hacia a mi lado??

qui ..- quien eres le intente preguntar pero tenia la garganta seca y me dolia

shh-me dijo-no te preocupes pequeña soy Edward y estas en el hospital-me dijo con voz suave como una caricia, dios que sabia era perfecto

Edward?? - preguntar consegui

si espera voy a llamar al médico, me dijo Mientras se levantaba rodeaba la cama y salia de la habitacion

DIOS QUE brazos, piernas que, en el torso que, que culo! que hago pensando en eso ahora??

luego entro en la habitacion mi hermana Vanessa, mi mama Renee, Edward, mi doc Un hombre alto y de pelo cobrizo percia Con un actor de ojos azul cielo que transmitian una paz

bells-dijo mi hermana y me abrazo y mi madre tenia los ojos llorosos

hija por favor no vuelvas a darme un susto asi porfavor-me susurro abrazandome

Bueno bella Menudo susto nos ha Dado Bella-me dijo mi doctor

ya bueno ya sabe doc me encaaanta verlo y ser el centro de atencion-le explique con gran sarcasmo ganandome una mirada de advertencia de mi madre y mi hermana

que?? el doc ya me conoce verdad que si doc?? - le pregunte al médico

si Bella no te preocupes-me contestó el médico

mira te presento a Carlisle Cullen uno de los mejores doctores cirujanos del mundo - siguio el doctor "

hola - me saludo el Cullen Dotor

Hola doctor, es usted el padre de Edward?? Le pregunte al médico

Si, ese soy yo y dime Carlisle-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Mira bella tenemos que hablar contigo me contesto mi médico

Vale pero podria ser en privado por favor???-les pregunte con el ceno fruncido

te esperamos fuera hija-me susurro a mi mamá dandome un bsoo y saliendo por la puerta y Edward con mi hermana

Bueno doctores cuanto me queda-le dije

no era eso-les levante una ceja-bueno si pero no-me contesto mi doc

A ver doc aclarese le dije con una risita baja

El problema es que la quimio no esta funcionando y la operación que necesitas es muy Delicada de echo solo 7pacientes Se han operado een el mundo y tienes suerte el doctor cullen fue quien los opero me explico mi doc

Doctor .. perdon Carlisle cuantos de ellos sobrevivieron a la operación?-le pregunté Mirandole A Los Ojos vi como su cara cambiaba

bueno pues 4 de los siete-me dijo con un tono nervioso-pero esque la tecnica es muy novedosa y no se preocupe-lo entendi, la ESA Cuanto tiempo sin operación-le interrumpi

un 1 año mas o menos-me RESPONDIO

¿Cuando me daran el alta? Le pregunté

Mañana despues de hacerte unas cuantas pruebas me indico mi medico

ok ok puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas Carlisle??-le propuse

si claro los dejo me dijo mi docry Diciendo eso salio errando la puerta tras el

Carlisle no me voy a Operar que necesito y Edward no este demasiado aqui por favor y le cuide muxo Porque El me ha ayudado muxo este año y medio y necesito saber que el estara bien YYO Cuando me vaya por favor si prometaelo-le dije a los ojos llenos de lagrimas

tranquila no te preoupes por el pero estas segura de tu decisión?? - inquirió sobre PREOCUPADOS ojos

si no se preocupe por mi y fue un placer conocerlo médico de verdad-le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón

y toma igualmente-dijo dandome una tarjeta-llamame por lo que necesites o si cambias de idea dijo dandome una mirada amable

Muchas gracias-conteste

de nada pero las gracias te las debo dar yo a ti este año y medio mi hijo un estado mucho mejor mas amable, feliz y que eso nunca te lo debo a ti gracias, de verdad-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Yo no hice nada el fue mi salvador, mi ángel pero ya no puedo mas lo siento-le respondi Con los Ojos Anegados en lagrimas

Le amas no es cierto?-inquirió

como jamas pense acerLo y mas en mi corta vida ccuidelo, muy feliz de mar-le dije

espero que un mar bella hasta pronto cuidate

Carlisle igualmente-conteste uave dandole un abrazo y un beso

Dígale a que pase Eduardo, debo despedirme de el lo antes posible-le Afirme antes de que saliese

Minutos despues entro acelerado paso con Edward

Peque Ola-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Ola ed-le conteste con otra sonrisa-Debemos hablar no me interrumpas quiero que me preometas que vas a intentar ser feliz siempre por favor!! - Haciendo un Pucherito-prometelo, juramelo-le ordene con voz suave

ok ok pero-no le deje continuar

bien eso queria mira ed, que este tiempo e pasado habalando contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida porque me diste una razon para luhar y levantarme cada dia, tu eres unteligente, ingenioso, divertido, amable, sencillo, guapo y se queda corto para describirte Y sabes una cosa me enamore de ti hace ya un tiempo y me encanta hablar contigo pero ya no vamos a poder hacerlo mas Porque Dentro de poco no estare aqui y es mejor cortar toda relacion los siento de veras y espero que encuentres loo que le falta a tu vida y la vivas por mi y espero que no me olvides si??

se divierte feliz, haz locuras Pero se tambien responsable y no hagas sufrir A TUS papas o vendre zurrare y te lo juro-a estas alturas Ya estaba llorando pero nunca aparte la vista de las dos esmeraldas que me miraban lloraban y a la par que conmigo

¡Pero porque tenemos que dejar de ablar no lo entiendo tu me amas??-Inquirió nervioso pasandose una mano por el pelo y cogiendo a la otra mano una de mis manos

si pero un mmi me queda poco y no dejare que desperdicies ese tiempo aqui, sigue con tu vida en EEUU por favor hazlo por mi si??-le pregunté

Vele pero dejame llevarme un recuerdo de ti-me miro a los ojos y yo le asenti

El acerco su cara a la mia y pego nuestras frentes y antes de unir nuestros labios me dijo campanas te amo, mi pequeña siempre lo hace, ha sido como mi sol en una noche eterna, siempre lo hace, y por nuncate olvidare Te esperare si cambias de opinión te amo con todo mi corazón ya mi alma Soy tuyo y siempre lo sere-Cuando termino de decirlo acorto la distancia y poso sus suaves labios en los mios, se movían con lentitud pero sincronizados, ternura con amor, pero poco a Con las poco se fue cabiando un Necesitado un beso, apasionado y rozo mi labio con su lengua pidiendo permiso Uno que le concedi INMEDIATAMENTE hasta que nos quedamos aun sin aire y frentes juntas Suficiente intentado coger el aire para respirar nos dimos Dules besos y caricias antes de separanos completamente y decirnos hasta pronto con la mirada un ultimo abrazo y Mientras le miraba el llego a la puerta me dio una mirada triste y se fue. La puerta cerrada Mientras se llevaban Mire mi corazon y sentia un Vaio en mi pecho un dolor insoportable que no tenia nada que ver con mi emfermedad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ya habían pasado 3 meses y mis padres y mi hermana Esteban PREOCUPADOS por mi todo el mundo lo estaba y yo tomo una decisión, me levante, me duche me vesti y baje a la cocina donde se encontraban mis padres y mi hermana, Que Cuando Se Dieron cuenta de que me miraron Estaba estrañado y luego de unos segundo sonrieron y me saludaron como si nada, ya lo tenia decidido, Consulte la hora y vi que eran las 2 de la tarde en Nueva York deberian ser las 9 de la mañana asi que me levante el corso y espere nuemero

buenos dias consultorio del doctor Carlisle Cullen-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del telefono

Hola buenos dias necesito hablar con el doctor Cullen-dije en tono formal

Lo siento señorita en este momento no atenderla Puede-me dijo en tono SOS

ok le podria decir que le llamo Bella Swan, que cambie de idea y que me llame Cuando Pueda este n de telefono por favor es un poco urgente señorita-le dije en un tono que no permitia mucha réplica

Si señorita cisne yo le avisare-me dijo en un tono un poco molesto

gracias Colgué señorita le dije en su mismo tono y

cuando me volvi mis padres me miraron intrigados y 5 minutos mas tarde sono el telefono sobresaltandome sacandome y de mi burbuja personal, me adelante y lo Cogi

Si??

Bella?? me pregunto una voz amable al otro lado del telefono

Doctor qué rapidez Cullen-le dije en tono bromista

es bella Carlisle, Carlisle-me dijo en tono divertido-dime que me llamaste Porque ambiaste de opinión-casi con Suplica es la cosa que voz no entendi pero bueno

bueno en realidad si queria saber ci podria operarme Y cuándo usted podria Porque hoy se lo dije a mi médico y me hizo unos analisis y los resultado estaran para pasado mañana y eso-le dije con nerviosismo

no te preocupes yo me pongo en contacto con tu médico y si los resultados como estan queremos e una semana mas o menos te operamos quieres???

muchisimas gracias no se como le podre agradecer todo esto-dije desde mi corazon

bueno no te preocupes que yo si y creo que la forma de pago te gustara pero eso lo hablaremos en otro momento ahora solo relajate y cuidate nosveremos muy pronto linda

gracias hasta pronto médico

Cuando me GIRE mis padres se abalanzaron sobre mi a darme su apoyo con sonrisas en sus rostros nuevas esperanzas en sus ojos

EPOV

hola me llamo Edward Cullen tengo 22 años mañana cumplo 23 años y hace 10 mese 13 dia 9 horas y 16 minutos que no veo al amor de mi vida, Ni siquiera se si esta bien o no lo esta su hermana Vanessa me prometio que si ella se iba de esta tierra me llamaria para que pudiese despedir de ella antes de ser enterrada y no lo A lo hecho asi que guardo la esperanza de volverla a ver pronto, y se que le Prometi pero Intentar ser feliz es ella sin que nada tiene sentido mis Hermanos y los hermanos sanos intentan ayudarme pero esque nada me consuela nada me alegra y yo intento fingir pero mi madre sobre todo se da cuenta de que como estoy muerto por dentro Duermo poco y estudio es lo unico que hago pero nada me hace olvidarla, Cuando Toco mi piano me salen tristes melodias funebres pero no puedo hacer nada mas es como me siento pero nada Ayuda a calmar el dolor que siento por dentro la amo ella es todo para mi.

Desperte un 7 Las Cuando algo o mas bien alguien se tiro Encima mia saltando y felicitandome y abrazandome

Edward me grito mi hermana pequeño duende-edwar felicidades hermano viejoooooo-me chillo en el oído

Gracias Alice dije dandole un beso en la cabeza

no te preoupes Eddy seguro que esta bien me dijo mirandomea los ojos

En eso sono mi mobil y Cuando lo abri vi un mensaje

Felicidades nano espero me hayas echo caso Conociendote Aunque tendré que fustigarte jejeje no te preocupes difruta tu dia viejo es un dia de Grandes Sorpresas te ama tu amiga campanas

feliidades mi angel de ojos Esmeraldas

Ves?? te lo dije - me dijo mi hermana a lo que frunci el ceno-venga levantate y Vistete tienes la ropa en la silla-me ordena mi pequeña hermana

hice lo que dijo y baje al piso de abajo donde esta mi madre en la cocina mi padre en la mesa desayunando. Cuando estuve alli mi mama me preparo mi desayuno preferido tortitas con chocolate y nata me dio un abrazo y un beso con una gran sonrisa y mi padre un gran abrazo felicitandome que yo les respondi. Cuando me senté Entraron mis hermanos con los sanos los Cuales me felicitaron y mi madre les dijo que se llevasen el coche de mi su mano ya mi me dejasen ir solo por mi época que hoy cumple y me gustaba la tranquilidad yo le agradecí y mi madre despues de responderme igual le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a Mi Padre quien solto un risita yo mire a mis hermanos quienes se escogieron de hombros cuamdo me miraron y despues Universidad de comer nos despedimos saliendo a la. Durante todo el día estuve Recibiendo feliitaciones La verdad que no me agradaban ya que la mayoria eran mujeres a las Cuales les gustaba a por él fisico o por mi cartera ninguna se igualaba a mi niña Dios la echo de menos.

Eddy-una voz chillona me Sao mis pensamientos Mientras mis hermanos y los sanos se REIAN dios que pense pesada

¿Que quieres Lauren? Le dije con tono seco

por amor que me hablas asi solo queria felicitarte dijo colgandose de mi cuello

Amor ¿que narices dices? Lauren no me llames soy de Foucault Edward no me llames amor no soy tu amor-le dije de mi apartandola

vale solo queria decirte que Foucault hay una chica alli sentada en tu volvo-dijo con tono inocente c

Como que sentada en mi volvo?-enojado pregunte y vi como les cambiaba la cara a todo aquel que estuviese cerca. Todo el mundo sabia que mi coche era sagrado asi que sali hacia mi Volvo con mis hermanos pero siguiendome Cuando vi la silueta Qué estaba sentada en mi volvo me vilo

visión de una época, un sueño no podia ser mi ángel alli sentada hijo el viento revolviendole el Cabella con unos pantalones ajustado unos tacones y una blusa azul 3 / 4 pegada parecia una diosa Estaba mas delgada y dios que cuerpo pero Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sonrei De forma boba y seguro que Estaba babeando pero nada me importaba ella estaba solo aqui asi que sali corriendo la cogie brazo en ella y me abrazoy subio sus piernas a mii cintura comenze a darle vueltas y besos por la cara que daba igual hasta entonces pare ella me cogio del Cuella de la Amisa y me beso s ¡. era un desesperado beo humedo sensual pero cargado de amor ternura dios era adictiva la amaba todo de ella su sabor su voz su cuerpo todo.

cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos miramos ya la vez nos dijimos que nos amábamos.

entonces tu ya-pero ella me corto

me opere hace unos 6 meses tu padre lo hizo todo lo estirpo no mas queda Termina la quimio y radio y Aunque tengo que hacerme revisiones por ahora todo esta bien-me dijo sonriendo

no me dejes nunca mas por favor-le suplique

no me ire ademas soy tu regalo de cumple por parte de tus padres-me dijo

Les atreven Las Gracias Cuando los vea

Y nos volvimos un besar hasta que un exagerado carraspeo nos interrumpioy mis hermanos Esteban detras de Bella, los presente y parece que se Cayeron hasta que muy bien Bella les dijo -

Chios me le robo por varias horas estaremos en su casa para las 8:30 omo me dijo esme esta bien?-preguntandoles

sis si pero hicos no hagais nada que nosotros no nos hariamos solto mi querida hermana a lo que nosotros soltamos Algunas carcajadas

y me meti en el coche con mi amor teniamos y muchas cosas de las que hablar


End file.
